Merci Maman
by x-Episkey
Summary: RoryJesse. Elle a beau se dresser contre nous, c'est à elle qu'on doit tout, mon petit JessyChou!


**Résumé : **Rory et Jesse découvrent leur amour mais leurs tuteurs n'ont pas l'air trop d'accord pour laisser celui-ci s'exprimer. le seul moyen qu'on trouvé les deux jeunes tourtereaux? Les mettre en couple eux aussi! Attention : Fin tragique.

**Disclaimer : **tout appartient à la Warner Bross et aux auteurs, sénaristes, réalisateurs ... de cett emerveilleuse série qu'est Gilmore Girl.

**LA VIE N'EST PAS SI SIMPLE **

_J'aime Dean, j'aime tellement Dean, alors pourquoi je me sens comme ça, pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'être plus libre quant il n'est pas là et pourquoi je …  
_  
JESS: he! Rory ça va?

RORY : oh, oui, oui, ça va. Tout va bien.

JESS : ok, tu veux autre chose ?

RORY : non, je vais y aller. Je dois aller voir Dean.

JESS: ah

RORY: ...

JESS : ben à plus tard alors

RORY : ouais à plus

_Dean, c'est ça, c'est Dean mon copain.  
_  
RORY : salut !

DEAN : Rory ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là?

RORY : il fallait que je te voie.

DEAN: ah? Pourquoi?

Rory commence à embrasser Dean.

DEAN : ok! Regarde moi aussi longtemps que tu voudras alors!

RORY : je dois y aller!

DEAN : quoi? Mais tu viens tout juste d'arriver !

RORY : désolé bye

DEAN: bye ... articula t'il mais Rory était déjà loin

Rory est dans sa chambre, elle étudie quand le téléphone sonne

- Allô

- Salut

- Dean ?

- Que dirais tu de venir me rejoindre ?

- J'aimerais bien mais ...

- Mais ?

- Je dois absolument étudier

- T'es sûr que tu dois ?

- Dean, je…

- D'accord, on se voit plus tard

- C'est ça bye !

- Bye

Un peu plus tard, on sonne à la porte :

- Salut

- Jess ? qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Je me disais que t'aurais peut-être envie de te balader ?

- Maintenant ?

- Ben oui, pourquoi pas ?

- Je dois bosser

- Tu pourras le faire plus tard

- Mais...

- Faut que tu te détendes un peu

- Oui peut...

- Allez ! viens

- Ok j'arrive

RORY : alors, on va où ?

JESS: on pourrait peut être ...

DEAN: c'est ça que tu dois étudier ?

RORY : Dean ? Je ne t'avais pas vu

DEAN: bien sur que non ! T'es trop occupée pour ça !

RORY : Dean, calme toi !

DEAN: non Rory non ! tu me dis qu'on peut pas se voir parce que tu dois étudier et puis je te vois te promener avec ce type, t'es tout le temps avec lui depuis qu'il a débarqué !

RORY : Dean ! Stp tu pourrais me faire un peu confiance ?

DEAN: mais je te fais confiance, c'est à ce crétin que je fais pas confiance !

RORY : ce n'est pas un crétin

JESS: hé ! je peux me défendre tout seul !

RORY : je crois que tu ferrais mieux de t'en aller

DEAN: oui elle a raison tire toi !

RORY : Dean c'est à toi que je parlais

JESS: allez mon vieux calme toi, elle a choisi

DEAN: toi tu restes en dehors de ça !

RORY : ça suffit !

DEAN: je m'en vais-je vous laisse en tête à tête, c'est ça que tu veux non ?

RORY : Dean !

JESS: on fait quoi maintenant ?

RORY : et si on allait voir un film ?

JESS: ok !

Pendant la séance :

_Il faut que je m'explique avec Dean, ça devient insupportable ! il n'a aucune raison d'être jaloux ! Jesse et moi, on est juste … amis, oui c'est ça on est amis.  
_  
JESS: ça va ?

RORY : oui pourquoi ?

JESS: je t'ai senti te raidir d'un coup

RORY : je repensais à ma scène avec Dean

JESS: ah

_Il m'a pris la main ! C'est mal on ne doit pas, il y a Dean mais sa peau est si chaude, c'est tellement agréable ! Je suis bien là assisse à côté de lui… Dean a raison, je crois que j'aime plus Jess que je le dis mais…  
_  
JESS: Rory ! Le film est fini, tu reviens ?

RORY : quoi ?

JESS: le film, il est fini. T'avais l'air perdue je ne sais où

RORY : je pensais

JESS: à moi j'espère

RORY : on y va ?

Dean était assis sur un banc, il réfléchissais quant il vu passer Jess et Rory main dans la main. Il fallait qu'il parle à Rory mais celle-ci ne le vit même pas tellement elle était absorbée par Jess. Il se leva et s'approche d'eux.

DEAN: Rory on peut se parler … seuls ?

RORY : oh Dean je ne te t'avais pas vu

Elle lâcha la main de Jesse espérant que Dean n'avait rien remarqué.

DEAN: je sais, je commence à avoir l'habitude. Alors on peut ?

RORY : oui

JESS: je te retrouve chez Luke

RORY : ok- Alors ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

DEAN: j'aimerais que t'arrête de le voir

RORY : qui Jess ? Dean, tu vas pas recommencer avec ça !

DEAN: mais Rory ! je ne peux plus supporter de vous voir ensemble, tu peux pas décider de passer de lui à moi comme ça

RORY : Dean je crois qu'on devrais arrêter, ça ne marche plus nous deux

DEAN: la faute à qui ?

RORY : ne lui mets pas tout sur le dos, il n'y est pour rien

DEAN: ah non ?

RORY : non

DEAN: très bien, au revoir Rory mais je t'en supplie fais attention, il va te faire du mal

RORY : Dean pardonne moi

DEAN: au revoir

Le cœur lourd mais soulagé, Rory regarda Dean s'en aller avant d'aller rejoindre Jess chez Luke.

JESS: alors ?

RORY : alors quoi ?

JESS: que voulait il encore te dire ?

RORY : rien

JESS: rien ? Et c'est pour ça qu'il nous a interrompu ?

RORY : il ne voulait plus qu'on se voie

JESS: ah, et ?

RORY : j'ai cassé

JESS: ah

RORY : tu te répètes

JESS: désolé … que tu aies cassé

RORY : pourquoi ?

JESS: ben si je comprends bien, c'est à cause de moi

_Quand comprendrait t'il que ce n'était pas à cause mais pour lui qu'elle avait rompu ?  
_  
RORY : je rentre, a plus

JESS: bye

Le lendemain, alors qu'elle descendais du bus, Rory aperçut Jess qui l'attendait avec un café

RORY : c'est pour moi ?

JESS: pour qui d'autre ? t'a pas l'air trop mal sans lui

RORY : qui ? Ah ! non ça va

JESS: tu sais c'était bien hier

RORY : oui c'est vrai

JESS: on pourrait recommencer

RORY : c'est quoi ? un rendez vous ?

JESS: oui, si tu veux

RORY : oui pourquoi pas

JESS: cool

Chez luke, Rory va rejoindre sa mère :

RORY : salut

LORELAI : tu as rompu avec Dean ?

RORY : oui comment tu…

LORELAI : tu vas sortir avec Jesse ?

RORY : je ne pense pas qui veuille de moi

LORELAI : alors tu y penses

RORY : eh bien…

JESSE: tu penses à quoi ?

LORELAI : à rien. Deux cafés et des muffins stp

RORY : tu pourrais pas essayer d'être un peu plus sympa ?

LORELAI : alors tu y penses ?

RORY : maman, je crois pas que…

LORELAI : il te dévore des yeux

RORY : quoi ?

LORELAI : il te dévore des yeux

RORY : merci mais ça veut dire quoi ?

LORELAI : je parie qu'il rêve de toi toutes les nuits, seul dans son lit…

RORY : maman !

LORELAI : bon je m'en vais. Hey Rory, il en veux

JESSE: qui veux quoi ?

RORY : Jess, on pourrait peut-être monter ?

JESS: bien sur, il y a un problème ?

En haut :

JESS: alors ?

RORY : je m'en veux

JESS: quoi ?

RORY : je m'en veux pour Dean

JESS: c'est pour ça que tu …

RORY : je m'en veux car il avait raison

JESS: raison de …

RORY : d'être jaloux

JESS: jaloux ?

RORY : que j'en aime un autre

JESS: pourquoi c'est à moi que tu dis ça ?

RORY : toi aussi, tu avais raison

JESS: à propos ?

RORY : c'est de ta faute si on a rompu

JESS: Rory, où ça mous mène tous ça ?

_Jesse fut soudain frapper d'un éclair de lucidité. Il remit tout ce qu'elle avait dit en un tout et sauta sur ses conclusions, bien trop heureuse à son goût …  
_  
JESS: Rory, c'est vrai ? J'ai cru que ça n'arriverait jamais.

Il s'approcha et l'embrassa doucement et passionnément.

_Jamais je n'avais ressentis ça, c'est tellement différent par rapport à Dean. Merci maman  
_

Le soir, Rory et Jess sont chez les Gilmores. Mal à l'aise face à Jesse, Lorelai décide d'aller chez Luke.

LORELAI : salut

LUKE : salut, tu en fais une tête

LORELAI : ils sont ensemble

LUKE : qui ?

LORELAI : ton neveu

LUKE : Jess ?

LORELAI : oui

LUKE : je pensais qu'être ensemble cela signifiait au moins deux

LORELAI : oui sauf si on…

LUKE : Lorelai !

LORELAI : oui ça va, Jess et Rory sont ensemble

LUKE : mon Jess et ta Rory ?

LORELAI : non les chiens des voisins s'appellent comme ça

LUKE : c'est bon, j'ai compris !

LORELAI : désolé

LUKE : en quoi est ce une mauvaise nouvelle ?

LORELAI : Jess a une mauvaise…

LUKE : influence sur Rory je sais, tu le répète à longueur de temps, si ça ne t'embête je vais fermer

LORELAI : tu me mets à la porte ?

LUKE : oui

LORELAI : Luke, tu ne peux pas faire ça

LUKE : dehors !

LORELAI : Luuuuuuuuuuuke, stp !

LUKE : dehors !

LORELAI : tu te répètes

LUKE : dehors !

LORELAI : Jess n'est peut-être pas le roi de la monosyllabe pour finir

LUKE : dehors !

LORELAI : tu es sur de n'être que son oncle ?

LUKE : dehors !

LORELAI : eh Luke au fait …

LUKE : dehors !

LORELAI : c'est bon, j'y vais, mais je te préviens, je renvoie Jess alors

LUKE : dehors !

Lorsque Lorelai rentre chez elle, elle assiste à une scène qu'elle aurait préférer ne pas voir :

JESS : Rory, c'est tellement

RORY : je sais

JESS : tu sais je

RORY : tais-toi et embrasse moi

JESS : si on continue, on va étouffer

Rory se redressa d'un coup, figée

JESS : qu'y a t'il ?

RORY : je ne veux pas que tu meures

JESS : quoi ?

RORY : tu as dis que si on continuais, tu allais étouffer

JESS : tu m'as pris au mot ?

RORY : je ne veux pas coucher avec toi, ma mère va rentrer

JESS : personne n'a dit qu'on devait

RORY : si tu n'étouffes pas, c'est moi qui vais craquer

JESS : craquer ?

RORY : oui, j'ai envie de le faire maintenant mais je sais qu'on ne doit pas et si on continue, je vais céder

JESS : je ne te demande rien

RORY : j'ai envie d'être encore plus proche de toi…

Rory se pencha pour embrasser Jess mais aperçu sa mère dans l'embrasure de la porte

RORY : maman ? que fais tu là ?

LORELAI : eh bien, j'habite ici

JESS : bon ben je vais peut-être vous laisser

LORELAI : non, tu restes et toi, Rory va m'attendre dans la cuisine

JESS : vous savez on allait pas

LORELAI : je sais très bien ce que j'ai entendu Jess. C'est très simple : tu ne coucheras pas avec ma fille

JESS : mais je…

LORELAI : il n'y a pas de mais, peu importe ce qu'elle te dit tu ne le feras pas, ok ?

JESS : elle a 17 ans, non ?

LORELAI : et moi je l'ai eue à 16 ans !

JESS : mais je vous ai dit que...

LORELAI : il est hors de question que ma fille fasse les même erreurs que moi, tu ne coucheras pas avec elle

JESS : et je la convainc de se faire none pendant que j'y suis

LORELAI : écoute moi bien : soit tu décides de ne pas coucher avec elle, soit je lui interdit de te voir ok?

JESS : vous n'avez pas le droit, cette décision lui appartient

LORELAI : tu va pas me dire ce que je peux ou pas faire!

JESS : vous n'auriez jamais fait ça à Dean!

LORELAI : Dean n'a pas persuadé ma fille qu'elle avait envie de coucher avec lui en une soirée

JESS : c'est elle qui

LUKE : STOP! du calme ici !

JESS et LORELAI en même temps : que fais tu ici ?

LUKE : vous vous entendez au moins là-dessus, Rory m'a appellé car elle avait peur de ne pas pouvoir gérer la situation, et elle a bien fait. Vous arrêtez de vous chamailler. Jess, tu rentres ! Lorelai, Rory est responsable et est capable de prendre ses décisions seules.

LORELAI : je ne voulais pas que…

LUKE : silence !

LORELAI : pour qui tu te prends de rentrer chez moi ainsi et de me donner des ordres, hein ?

LUKE : c'est important pour Rory que tu t'entendes bien avec Jesse !

LORELAI : et seulement pour Rory ?

LUKE : c'est important pour moi aussi, tu est mon amie et je ne veux pas que ce gamin empêche … m'empêche… de … de

LORELAI : de quoi ?

LUKE : on se verra demain

LORELAI : non ! Luke attends, qu'allais tu dire ?

LUKE : je t'aime tu es contente ?

LORELAI : tu quoi ?

LUKE : …

LORELAI : Ok, on se voit demain

Lorelai s'affale dans le canapé mais se rend vite compte que Rory n'a toujours pas donné signe de vie

LORELAI : Rory, Rory chérie ? Rory ! Écoute je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas du écouter aux portes et je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter comme ça. Rory ? Rory, s'il te plaît, montre toi, Rory ! Ça suffit ! Où es tu ? Elle est partie, oh mon dieu elle n'est plus là ! Rory ?

Sur le chemin vers le café de Luke, Lorelai se parle à elle-même :

- je le savais, je le savais, je lui avais dit qu'il avait une mauvaise influence mais est ce qu'ils m'écoutent ? Non jamais personne ne m'écoute ! Et cet imbécile, il faut qu'il choisisse aujourd'hui pour m'avouer qu'il m'aime !

Arrivée chez Luke :

LORELAI : elle a disparu, Luke, elle a disparu !

LUKE : lorelai, que fais tu là ?

LORELAI : elle a disparu ! Jess l'a kidnappée oh, mon dieu Luke, ils sont partis !

LUKE : calme toi ! qui a kidnappé Jess ?

LORELAI : Rory Luke elle n'était plus à la maison !

LUKE : ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils soient partis ensemble

LORELAI : mais Jess est sorti par la cuisine. Pourquoi il est sorti par la cuisine, si ce n'est pour l'obligé à le suivre ?

LUKE : je parie qu'ils sont en haut

LORELAI : très bien, montons !

LUKE : je ne suis pas sur d'en avoir très envie

LORELAI : on monte !

LUKE : très bien, suis moi

En entrant dans l'appartement de Luke :

LORELAI : Rory ? Rory, Jess ? vous êtes là ?

LUKE : il n'y a personne

LORELAI : regarde, il y a un mot

« Maman, Luke, nous sommes désolés mais il est hors de question que vous dirigiez notre vie, nous sommes partis et nous ne reviendrons pas. Au revoir »

LORELAI : oh mon dieu Luke, ils sont partis, ensemble. Comme moi avec Rory. J'ai réagit exactement comme ma mère ! luke, j'ai perdu ma fille

LUKE : allons ça va aller, elle va revenir, elle ne va pas abandonner l'école si près du but !

LORELAI : je l'ai fait

LUKE : tu ne rêvais pas d'entrer à Harvard

LORELAI : mais

LUKE : ça va aller tu verras, ils vont revenir

LORELAI : et si …

Luke s'approcha de Lorelai et la serra dans ses bras tout en lui murmurant des « ça va aller » et des « ils reviendront ». ils s'endormirent sur le canapé de luke.

Le lendemain,

LUKE : bonjour

LORELAI : ils ne reviendront pas

LUKE : je ne sais pas

LORELAI : moi je sais, merci maman

LUKE : quoi ?

LORELAI : si je n'avait pas réagit comme ma mère, ils seraient encore là.

LUKE : eh

Lorelai se blottit dans les bras de luke, quand son regard plein d'amour se posa sur elle, elle murmura :

- moi aussi

- quoi ?

- moi aussi

- toi aussi quoi ?

- je t'aime

- pardon ?

- je t'aime

- …

- dis quelque chose Luke

- je t'aime

Lorelai se pencha et commença à l'embrasser

- que fait on maintenant ?

- on attend je suppose

on frappe à la porte :

L'AGENT : il est interdit de dormir à la belle étoile sur le pont de star Hollows

LORELAI : quoi ?

LUKE : pourquoi vous nous dites ça à nous ?

L'AGENT : vous êtes Luke Danes ?

LUKE : oui

L'AGENT : et vous Lorelai Gilmore ?

LORELAI : oui et vous vous êtes…

L'AGENT : de la police de star Hollows

LUKE : il y a une police à Star Hollows ?

L'AGENT : Rory Gilmore et Jess Mariano vous attendent en-bas

LORELAI : quoi ?

LUKE : ils ne sont pas partis !

En bas :

RORY : je suis désolé pour ma mère

JESS : je suis désolé de nous avoir fait arrêté

RORY : ça en valait la peine…

JESS : ah oui ?

LORELAI : Rory ! chérie ! oh mon dieu, je suis désolée vraiment désolée, Jess, ça compte pour toi aussi

RORY : maman, tu vas me laisser vivre ma vie ?

LORELAI : si tu te trouves un autre copain ?

RORY : maman !

LORELAI : je plaisantais, soyez heureux

JESS : tu ne dis rien ?

LUKE : moi ? pourquoi ?

RORY : vous avez passer la nuit ensemble ?

LORELAI : je ne mat aucune condition à ta relation avec Jesse et tu ne m'en mets aucune avec Luke, ok ?

RORY : ok !

La vie continua paisiblement à Star Hollows pendant 1 an, jusqu'à la fatidique soirée où Luke se tua dans un accident de voiture et où Jess s'enfuit de la ville à cause de la grossesse de Rory.

Et les filles Gilmores se retrouvèrent seule à pleurer sur leur sort et décidèrent de ne plus JAMAIS tomber amoureuses…

FIN


End file.
